Writers of Fate
by KazueHiromi
Summary: All his life, Kuroko Tetsuya had been doing what he was supposed to do. Abiding by the orders of his master, never questioning nor having an ounce of hesitation. It is his job after all, to be his master's aid and fulfill the only job description he's ever known... That is until a certain redhead had washed ashore and things had started to go downhill.


**Hi this is the rewritten version of 'The Readhead Pirate King'. The original one is still up there and you're free to check it out if you want. The plot is still the same but hopefully the events taking place would be better.**

 **This story is dedicated to Gail Cruz.**

* * *

 **~ Writers of Fate~**

Fate. An unknown, seemingly not even in existence kind of force that ultimately pulls the strings and plays on the chords of someone's life. A force, unseen yet everyone knows that it's there, maybe even with thousands of calculating eyes and ever assessing every individual, taking into deep consideration into how someone's life will turn out to be.

Tragic?

Happy?

Delusional?

Fulfilling?

Aimless?

Ever wandering?

Every single person, every being from the start of life till death comes knocking on their doors, fate already had it's hands messing on every single bit of existence. Not even a single second had been spared.

Funny how people had always thought that they always had control on their very own life when, sometimes even tragically, things already has been written without much a single consent.

Who they'll meet. Who they'll fall in love with. The very people they'll end up influencing. What mark they'll leave when they die. Every single, possible thing that will happen. Fate does it all.

Fate is a game player and we are merely pawns.

It simply plays the game of life. However, no matter how seemingly strong of a force fate is, it still needed aid. Helpers that are much willing to do it's every bidding. Doing what they're intended to do, without a single hesitation. Without much a question.

Fate does the planning and they do the works.

They write the stories. They tie those invisible strings together. They watch as embers slowly destroy what was once sturdy and beautiful. They can wreck havoc with just a hand flick. They can cause chaos and yet, if given orders, they are responsible for all things kind and wonderful. They mess with life.

They do as ordered. They, after all have been tasked to be Fate's helper the moment they've taken notice of their surroundings.

A surrounding that had been the sole witness with the very first memory they've ever had -serving a master they haven't even met. Fate is sometimes far to cruel after all and none had been spared of it's dirty little tricks and messed up game plays.

Even it's helpers.

However, a question still remains. Who are they?

Well, putting it simply, they are known as the _Writers of Fate._

How they came to be. Where they came from. Their pasts. Their own story. If they actually even existed in the first place... well, almost no one can attest at even having a close encounter with individuals many had considered mythical and those who actually did, had either never gone back to tell their own tales or had been deemed delusional and are making stories quite impossible to be true. There have been no legit evidences after all.

And so, the mere existence of a writer had been deemed as a simple tale. A story simply passed down from generations, often used as a tool for people to blame fate for their wrongdoings and sinful choices in life.

 _'I do terrible things as it is my fate'_

Stupid human logic. What people tends to forget is that though fate can mess with life, there's one thing not even fate can ever touch. One thing that can be the breaking point between how the next page of one's story will be written. The only thing that can alter a course, navigating it to a different path.

Emotions.

Sometimes, everyone seems to forget how intricately powerful emotions are and that fate sometimes uses it to it's own advantage.

In the end, just let fate do it's work. Never bother to argue nor try to alter the course of your own life as, unless fate has taken pity, your attempts are nothing but futile. You may influence how your story goes but you will never be able to write your own. So hold on properly to your own emotions as it will be your powerful tool, if you know how to use it wisely that is.

Frankly, just go with the flow and your life will turn on a twist you've never known to even be possible.

Because Fate, after all, do work wonders. And even more so when you're one of it's precious little helper.

Specifically, someone named Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

 **So the title pretty much screams -or I think it does, at least subtly- what the whole story is about.**

 **This chapter is short since it's only the prologue. I won't make promises on updating sooner but I will update when a chapter is done.**

 **I'm actually asking myself if this is an appropriate Kris Kringle gift ( and yes, this is a Secret Santa gift now shush) since it doesn't feel Christmas-sy at all but meh Christmas is over now.**


End file.
